


[podfic] Familiar Strangers

by Kess



Series: 2019 podfests [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blood and Injury, Bloodplay, M/M, Masochism, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Temporary Character Death, Threats, Woundplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: Podfic of Familiar StrangersSlade meets an alternate version of his Dick Grayson and they have a good (?) time.





	[podfic] Familiar Strangers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Familiar Strangers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168713) by [MelodramaticMrTails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails). 

> recorded for podoween prompt 04: BLOOD

** **

**Fic:** [Familiar Strangers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168713) by [MelodramaticMrTails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails)

**Cover Artist:** Kess

**Fandom:** DCU

**Ship(s): **Talon | Richard Grayson/Deathstroke the Terminator | Slade Wilson

**Rating:** Explicit

**Warnings: **rough, rough sex

**Reader's Notes: **get it, talon. theres a soundscaped version in progress but lmao im super stuck on it. time to record a ton more podfic and then come back to it

**Music:** [Lana Del Rey - Ultraviolence (Datsik Remix)](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/DC/%5bdcu%5d%20familiar%20strangers.mp3)

right click and save as to download!

[here's the mp3 file](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/DC/%5bdcu%5d%20familiar%20strangers.mp3) [19MB, total length 00:26:09]


End file.
